1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display apparatus may include an organic light emitting device including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light emitting layer between the electrodes. The organic light emitting display apparatus is a self-emitting type display device that generates light as excitons, which are generated by combination of holes (injected in the hole injection electrode) and electrons (injected in the electron injection electrode) in the organic light emitting layer, fall from an exited state to a ground state.
The organic light emitting display apparatus, which is a self-emitting type display apparatus, does not need a separate light source. As such, the organic light emitting display apparatus may be operated in a low voltage and formed in a light, thin form, and is becoming the center of public attention as a next-generation display apparatus due to high quality properties such as a wide vision angle, a high contrast, a high response speed, etc.